Light in the Darkness
by Mask Of Persona
Summary: Escaping the mass slaughter of her clan Kohaku loses her way back home. Eventually going over seas she works as an assassin, until one day she's sent back to Konoha to kill an unexpected person. Naruto fic based on my OC. No paring yet.


**Well, here's my Naruto fanfic. I tried to make the reason for Kohaku and Minato's escape as plausible as possible. But anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Their mother paced back and forth. Something was going to happen tonight, she was sure of it. Whether it was some kind of mother's instinct or maybe a precog ability lain long dormant until now she knew, after weeks of bad feelings, that it was going to all end tonight. She cast a weary eye to the cupboard in which her twin girls sat huddled together. They knew the plan, she'd distract them and lead them deeper into the house, they were to run, no matter what until they got to the wall surrounding Konoha where she'd made a small hole, big enough for only them to squeeze through. When it was all over they were to return to their father.<p>

Taking a break in her pacing she went to peer through the window. It was still quiet on this side. She hadn't bother taken much care of her children, they were somewhat of a disgrace to her so she'd kept them hidden and quiet since they'd been born. But now she was risking her own life to make sure the product of her one night stand were safe.

Inside the cupboard the older twin had her arms protectively around her younger sister, trying to provide her with as much comfort as she could. It wasn't too easy when her fear sent shdders like earthquakes through her own body. She hadn't really understood the instructions her mother had given them, she only knew that when the time came she had to run without stopping. Closing her eyes she lay her cheeck against the dark hair of her sister.

"Itachi?" The twins sat bolt upright, hearing their mothers voice. Itachi? If he were here then it'd be ok, right? He must have come to protect them. Laying herself flat on the floor the older twin peered under the door, trying to get a sense of what was going on outside. From her position all she could see where her mother's retreating feet. A few seconds later she saw another pair of feet accompanied by a sword which appeared to be covered in a red liquid. Blood. She shrank back against her sister.

Outside of the cupboar the twin's mother could hardly believe what she was seeing. It couldn't be Itachi, there was no way. Her surprise didn't affect her long. Backing up she led him deeper into the house, the further away she could take him from the cupboar the better.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" She shreiked as loud as she could. The twin's keywords to tell them to run.

Grabbing the hand of her younger sister the older one pushed open the cupboard door and began to run, dragging her sister along behind her. Out of the door of the house and they were greeted by dead bodies, slashed open and covered in blood. Syncronised in their movements both twins raised their free hand to cover their mouths up, holding in the scream that threated to tumble from their lips. Turning from the sight they ran towards the border of the Konoha border, trying their best to ignore the bodies of the people they knew scattered around them.

Reaching the wall they found the hole that their mother had been creating for them the previous weeks. Dropping to their hands and knees the two girls squeezed their way through. Infront of them lay the forest. During the daylight hours they enjoyed playing among the trees, but at night the trees seemed to closely packed together and the interior looked to be nothing more than tightly packed darkness.

"Kohaku, do we really have to go in there," the younger twin peered into the trees, thoughts of monsters and enemy Ninja who'd want to kill them played in her mind.

"'kaa-san says we have to," Kohaku replied to her sister, an audible tremble in her voice. the same thoughts as her sister were in her mind, almost bringing her to tears.

Somewhere behind them a high pitched scream rose into the still night. Casting scared looks at each other the twins squeezed tighter and each other's hands and plunged into the blackness of the forest. Branches reached out to grab them, snagging on their clothes, ripping open cuts on their skin. Below their feet large roots rose from the ground, trying to catch their feet to trip them. Running blindly through all of this the twins concentrated on their connected hands, keeping holdo f each other they'd be able to deal with whatever the forest threw at them. But as they ran Kohaku became aware that their hands were slipping, desperately she tried to tighten her grip on her sister but it failed, her hand let go of hers and dissapeared into the gloom.

"Minato!" Kohaku screamed. Turning around she tried going back to find her, calling her name as she went. Her deperate calls were answered only by the night time forest sounds.

Distressed by losing her sister and terrified of being along in the forest Kohaku colapsed at the base of a tree, drawing her knees up to her chest she rested her forehead on them. The tears that had been threatening for a while finalled spilled down over her pale cheeks. Holding on tightly to herself she let the exhaustion of the nights events over take her and still crying she fell asleep.

Morning soon arrived, spreading warm fingers of sunlight over the sleeping girl, warming up her frozen body. Opening her dark eyes she rubbed them and looked around her in surprise until she remembered what had happened last night.

"Minato?" She called out again for her sister and like last night got no reply.

Slowly she sat up, wincing a little at the aches and pains in her body. She didn't recognise this part of the forest, it was a lot different from the parts that she played in and there were no pathways. Standing up she tried to brush the twigs out of her long, dark hair, it didn't help much as they'd somehow manage to become tightly knotted in. Giving up she gave one last look around her and decided on which direction looked the most like it'd take her home.

Several hours later she was just as lost as before. Or perhaps even more so. Now everywhere she looked the trees towered over her, huge and unfriendly looking. Throwing herself down on the floor she criedly loudly, the tears flowed freely from her eyes and dropped down on the forest floor, dampening the ground underneath her face. Her tiny hands balled up into fists and slammed down over and over into the ground. After awhile she realised her hands hurt. Stopping her attack on the floor she curled up into a fetal position, her mind wandering on if she'd ever be able to get home and see her sister or mother again. Closing her eyes she huddled tighter into herself and fell asleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter sees what becomes of Kohaku after a few years time. Time skip in the second chapter, go me ^_^<br>Oh yeah, and those of you who'll argue that Minato is a boys name here's a quick explaination. Their mother was told she was going to have two boys. Anyway, Kohaku being born first got the name that could go either way. Minato being second got temporally called Minato and by the time their mother had thought of a girls name for her Minato had stuck anyway. So yeah, some interesting details for you. **


End file.
